Mentía
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: Song Fic One-Shot de la canción Mentía de Miranda. Style con una relación complicada. "Te quiero pero no te soporto". Cómo lidiará Stan con un ex novio al que no soporta tener cerca y al que no puede ver con otro? Para saberlo entren y lean ;)


**Hola!**

**bueh... últimamente me he inspirado mucho, hoy les traigo un song fic one-shot de una canción que amo mucho**

**es Mentía de Miranda!**

**aquí el link ( www .youtube watch?v=Cqt9gpzq8Wc**** ) para que la escuchen mientras leen. Ahora me pasa que mientras la escucho recuerdo el fic y me da mucha risa xD!**

**Style! y un toque de K2 con mucho amor para ustedes!**

* * *

Stan se tomaba su quinta lata de cerveza de la noche. O era la sexta?. Ya no lo recordaba, tampoco le importaba. Conversaba con Craig sentados en torno a una mesa en la zona bar de la disco. Butters también estaba a su lado, pero solo consumía bebidas sin alcohol.

- Hey Stan... - dice de pronto Butters, un poco nervioso - no son esos Kyle y Kenny? - Stan giró un poco la cabeza mirando hacia donde apuntaba Butters, efectivamente eran ellos

- No habéis terminado ya hace un mes? - le dice Craig notando la cara de fastidio con la que miraba Stan

- un mes y medio - corrige Stan. Mirando a la pareja que se dirigía a la pista de baile. Kenny se movía sensualmente frente a Kyle y éste lo miraba coquetamente moviéndose también al ritmo de la música.

- hacíais bonita pareja con Kyle... - comentó Butters sin pensarlo - aún no entiendo por qué terminaron...

Stan bufó sin apartar su mirada de la pareja, se terminó la cerveza y aplastó la lata sobre la mesa con su mano. Kyle reía juguetonamente ante el baile de Kenny, éste se le acercaba provocativo y luego se alejaba, rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo con sus brazos. Kyle se da la vuelta mirando sobre su hombro al rubio que se le acercaba tomándolo de la cintura, moviéndose sexymente al ritmo de la música. Ríe al sentir las manos de Kenny bajar por sus caderas hasta sus muslos para luego detener su juego tomándole las manos, evitando así que su amigo se sobrepasara con su baile.

Stan, impulsado por el alcohol en su cuerpo se levantó y caminó en dirección a la pareja. Craig lo miraba divertido desde su asiento, observando cómo tomó a Kyle del brazo separándolo de Kenny. Para luego tomar a Kenny por los hombros, zamarreándolo y gritando cosas que la música acallaba.

_Digamos lo que se sienta en la piel, aquella noche nada salió muy bien _  
_Quisiste dar un paseo con él. Que mala idea hacerlo donde yo esté._

Stan le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Kenny, el cual reaccionó de inmediato abalanzándose contra el azabache.

_No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor y sin embargo esto no se termino _  
_Y ahora pasamos de mal a peor y si hoy te veo con el los mato a los dos._

Kyle intentó separarlos llevándose un empujón de Stan, dejándolo en el suelo. La gente que estaba cerca hizo un círculo a su alrededor, contemplando el espectáculo.

_Es un decir, no es literal, pero quisiera hacerlo en realidad _  
_Los celos ya son para mi algo difícil de llevar. -Algo difícil de llevar- _

_Mentía cuando te decía quédate tranquilo corazón! _

_Nos separaremos en términos buenos _

_Vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor. _

_Y ahora te sigo a toda hora _

_Tengo que saber con quién estás. _

_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo _

_Y yo pensé que a mi no me podía pasar!._

Craig se llevó a Stan y a Butters en su auto, Stan no dejaba de mensajearse con Kyle desde su celular, disculpándose y rogándole que lo perdonara y que volvieran. Butters preocupado le decía a Stan que parara, que estaba borracho y no pensaba bien.

- Craig, detente! déjame aquí!, debo hacer algo! - Craig frenó en seco mirando con fastidio a Stan. Éste, sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo.

- Mierda! - exclamó Craig, mirando a su amigo correr hacia la casa de Kyle.

Stan golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Kyle, casi llorando, desesperado.

- por favor, Kyle, ábreme, necesito hablar contigo! - el pelirrojo se asomó por la ventana mirando con lástima a su ex novio. Abrió la puerta, aún sentía cariño por él.

- Vamos Stan... estás borracho y estás haciendo un escándalo

- Kyle, no puedo vivir sin ti - decía sollozando lastimosamente - déjame pasar la noche contigo...

- aah, está bien, pasa... - dijo dando un suspiro - no puedo dejar que andes por las calles en estas condiciones.

- gracias.. - entró y se sentó en el sofá mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida

- quieres algo para beber?

- bueno... - Kyle fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso con jugo

- aquí tienes

- no tienes cerveza o algo así? - lo miró con desagrado

- noo... ya sabes que en mi casa no bebemos alcohol

- eres un marica, Kyle...

- Mierda Stan, eres un HIJO DE PUTA!

_Quiero tenerte conmigo otra vez y si te tengo sé que te dejaré. _  
_Hay algo en ti que nunca aguantaré y es eso mismo lo que me hace volver._

- Yo un hijo de puta? quien es el que coqueteaba con Kenny en frente de su ex novio?! - respondió más alterado

- Maldición Stan, no tenía idea que estabas ahí! - gritaba más alterado aún

_Quisiera verte y parar de pensar con quien estuviste en la noche anterior. _  
_Ya tengo que poder disimular verte con otro y no tratarte peor. _

- Seguramente tuvieron una cita amorosa antes de llagar ahí no? - gritaba Stan, escandalizado - por eso traías tan caliente al baboso de Kenny!

- Cierra la maldita boca Stan! Kenny es mi amigo y eso tú lo sabes!

_Como lo ves, nada cambió desde ese día que nos separó _  
_Te seguiré, me humillaré, por el momento es lo que haré. _

Stan se abalanzó sobre Kyle directo a sus labios, besándolo frenéticamente. En el fondo es lo que deseaba hacer, callarle su maldita boca con un beso que lo dejara sin aliento.

Por su parte Kyle, acostumbrado a lidiar con el cínico de mierda que era Stan, sólo respondió el beso dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de su discusión. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Stan se le vino encima, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos, queriendo borrar el rastro que Kenny había dejado con sus sucias manos sobre quien era _SU PROPIEDAD,_ según él creía.

_Mentía cuando te decía quédate tranquilo corazón! _

_Nos separaremos en términos buenos _

_Vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor. _

_Y ahora te sigo a toda hora _

_Tengo que saber con quién estás. _

_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo _

_Y yo pensé que a mi no me podía pasar!._

Desde hace un mes que pasaba lo mismo cada vez que salía con un amigo. Y le encantaba terminar sus peleas y discusiones con una noche de sexo desenfrenado con su ex novio...

_Mentía cuando te decía quédate tranquilo corazón! _

_Nos separaremos en términos buenos _

_Vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor. _

_Y ahora te sigo a toda hora _

_Tengo que saber con quién estás. _

_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo _

_Y yo pensé que a mi no me podía pasar!._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanta esa canción y quería que la amaran tanto como yo n_n**

**Acepto toda clase de críticas, siempre que tengan fundamento. **

**Los quiero 3 **

***Pepi~**

South park no me pertenece u_u

Mentía pertenece a Miranda!

La historia es mia x3


End file.
